Talk:Save game editing
I and some other people have been trying to figure out some of the details in the savegames and so far most of that has been added to the toolset wiki. It's also possible to change item's material type. The values for each type can be found in the toolset directory\Source\2DA\TS_System.xls . Item's in the savegame are located under: :SAVEGAME_PLAYERCHAR -> SAVEGAME_PLAYERCHAR_CHAR -> SAVEGAME_EQUIPMENT_ITEMS :SAVEGAME_PARTYLIST -> SAVEGAME_PARTYPOOLMEMBERS -> of the indexes -> SAVEGAME_EQUIPMENT_ITEMS :SAVEGAME_PARTYLIST -> SAVEGAME_BACKPACK It is inadvisable to edit the material type and/or other item stats while the items are equipped due to the way item bonuses are added and removed when (un)equipping items. Instead items should be edited while they are located in the backpack. To make it easiest to locate the desired item it should first be equipped then unequipped to place it at the top of the backpack (most recently acquired item) because it will then show up at the buttom of the backpack list in the savegame (highest number). The attribute to be changed to update the itemtype is SAVEGAME_ITEM_MATERIALTYPE. It is also possible to make stackable items unlimited (i.e. health potions and not armors even though they appear to stack) by finding the item in the savegame backpack list and setting the SAVEGAME_ITEM_INFINITE attribute to 1. Ostenjdk 22:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Merge with the Console page You can edit a save game without ever using the console. So I don't understand why this suggestion was made. -Vim- 15:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) You mean, all this ability to edit, and one can't even force someone to stop being 100 friendly all the time and become 'in love' again Surely that should be possible. :-( It is. :) A companion's approval score can be adjusted either by editting the save game file in the toolset -or- by running the zz_addapproval script from the console. (I've personally edited companion approvals in the save game, but it doesn't appear to currently be in the wiki page. I'll consider adding some instructions for that in the near future.) While I'm sure it's also possible to adjust plot flags for love & romance from within the save game file, I find it simpler, and more straightforward to adjust them with zz_app_debug, the companion approval debugger console script. You need to keep in mind that there are two flags that apply, a romance flag that tells the game that the companion is in a romance with the Warden, and a friendly eligible flag that allows that character to fall in love with the Warden. (The love eligible flag isn't used by the game and is ignored.) -Vim- 18:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Vim. Really must try it then. Having played through a number of times, intend this to be the last for a while (go find if real life & springtime really does exist.) So trying all sorts of mods and stuff this time for the heck of it. Was just unfortunate that a certain bard had to be chucked earlier on a certain knight's ultimatum, and was rather hoping to reestablish the past relationship before the end. Ideally would like them all to feel that way about me/my character :-) Knew I could change approval, but not how to swop from 100 friendly to100 love. Edit players character appearance? Is it also possible to edit the appearance of your character in the savegame, if you choose, for example, a silly-looking face or something? If it is not possible, are there any other ways?-- (talk) 20:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Xbox360 saves Is it ok for me to describe how to get xbox360 saves over to the PC to edit them? Or is that against some sort of terms of agreement thing? ------------- I would think it would be ok because Bioware did sticky a topic about it a while back, so you should be able to put one on the wiki if there is one on Bioware's own forums, and stickied. Edit Awakening files? I can't edit an Awakening save file... I get an error saying "EditorGff40: Out of Memory" (I have 8GB of RAM, with no other programs running. I'm not out of memory.) If Awakening save files cannot be edited by the toolkit, the Wikipage should be updated to state that. I was trying to edit my items back in that were lost due to the nasty plot event bug in the Wending Woods, where not all the item bearing "Experimental Subjects" spawn. You could try this http://social.bioware.com/11689/blog/707/ Ostenjdk (talk) 10:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) This worked, thanks.-- (talk) 16:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ITEM_PROPERTY_EFFECTID The ITEM_PROPERTY_EFFECTID field is for when you equip/unequip the item so the game can keep track of what changes when you equip/unequip the item. A property is given an ID at item equip and the game changes that ID to "-1" at unequip. (talk) 17:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Windows Versions Article says how to do save game editing with Windows XP. Do these instructions work with more current versions of Windows, because XP was released over a decade ago and isn't even being supported by Windows as of next month. Kelcat (talk) 21:43, March 4, 2014 (UTC)